


Societies Marionette

by Silver_Poems (Silver_Flair)



Series: Collection of Poems [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Marionette, Poetry, Puppets, To Dwell Upon, poem, society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Poems
Summary: The puppets controlled by the puppeteer.DANCE.





	Societies Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> While simple in appearance, I wish for you to consider what the lines mean.

**Societies Marionette**

 

I’m a marionette, go ahead,

           Grab my strings, make me

 

                                                                                                       D

                                                                                                                 A

                                                                                                                            N

                                                                                                                                       C

                                                                                                                                                  E. 

 

You’ve pushed me to far, I’m broken.   
                “It’s okay, here’s some thread.”  

        Close up the wounds on the surface, Ignore my plea

 

                                                                                                                                                          D

                                                                                                                                            A

                                                                                                                                N

                                                                                                                    C

                                                                                                        E.

 

You’re a puppeteer, and your wish,

    Is my command.

 

                                                                                                       D

                                                                                                                 A

                                                                                                                            N

                                                                                                                                       C

                                                                                                                                                  E.

 

I’ve got to be swish.

        “You belong to us.”

    No dullness, no blandness, I’ve got to be grand.

 

                                                                                                                                                          D

                                                                                                                                            A

                                                                                                                                N

                                                                                                                    C

                                                                                                        E.

 

If I make you mad,

    I’ve got to keep your interest.

                                                                                                       D

                                                                                                                 A

                                                                                                                            N

                                                                                                                                       C

                                                                                                                                                  E....

 

All my dreams for naught.

            “We’ve already moved on to the next fad.”

    Can I take a rest........

                               "No."

                                                                                                                                                                                  P

                                                                                                                                                                    R

                                                                                                                                                      A

                                                                                                                                       N

                                                                                                                         C

                                                                                                          E.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
